kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaymie Evil
Jaymie Evil is an American comic book series developed and created by Mike Hoffwing, Jaymie Ohioh and Kennedy Shaw. The comic main storyline and plots are provided by Mike Hoffwing, art is done by Jaymie Ohioh, and the general formatting is done by Kennedy Shaw. The comic revloves around the adventures of a cybernetically altered cloned human 13 year old girl named Jenny Evil, who is an evil clone/counterpart of Jaymie Evil, who's a 13 year old girl. The comic was originally released on January 24, 1996 and produced a total of 10 issues. Plot Premise (Issue 1) Jaymie Evil is a 13 year old girl who attends Jake Wood High. While on a field trip to the city's local Cloning Factory, Jaymie wanders away from her class and eventually gets lost and finds herself in the molecular cloning chamber. She accidentally clicks the "Clone" button, which causes the creation of an evil clone version of herself, who dubs herself Jenny. This clone, Jenny, storms out of the building to go take over mankind by causing havoc and panic in the streets. Jaymie manages to stop Jenny by knocking her off the edge of a sky scraper, presumably killing her. In the end, Jenny is still alive and vows to kill/enslave the human race. Issue 2 Jenny decides to begin her testing on human anatomy, and so, kills an innocent employee at the local convienience store. After stabbing him below the eye and literally opening his head, Jenny acquires a blood vein, and goes to her lab to test. She then finds a way to re-route her own veins so she can perform cybernetic alterations on herself. After Ontomyo does this for her, Jenny tests her new mind-activated metallic spider legs by jumping off buildings and gliding past obstacles. After her tests are proven successful, Jenny sets out to use her new legs to kill Jaymie at her house. That night, Jenny sneaks into her bedroom through an opened window in the living room and just as she's about to stab Jaymie, she attacks Jenny as if knowing she'd com. In the end, Jaymie throws Jenny out the window, presumably "breaking her spine". Issue 3 's new invention (Issue 3)-page 2Jenny]] has been down in her laboratory for 9 weeks working on her newest invention. After many more hours, she finally finshes and shows her invention to Ontomyo. This invention is a small mechanical spider-like robot who's eyes are tiny cameras and is upgraded with features like laser vision. Jenny then explains the robot's purpose-to spy on Jaymie. That night, while Jaymie sleeps disturbingly, the robot spider spy sneaks in through a window and just as it's about to collect a blood sample, Jaymie groggily wakes up and then screams. The robot then sprouts out four metal spider-like legs (like Jenny's) and goes up into the air vent above. Jaymie gets up, puts on her jacket and makes her way downstairs to find the spider robot about to inject her father with some unknown (possibly lethal) liquid. Jaymie attacks it with an umbrella, only to awaken her father who thinks she's going crazy. Spider robot crawls across the ceiling and a metal line comes down with the syringe and injects Jaymie right in the back. This causes her to stagger and eventually fall down. The spider robot is about to leave, when Jaymie rises again and hits it repeatedly with a foldable metal chair. The two get into a horrific and gory fight. In the end, Jaymie wins, and Jenny throws a tantrum in her house about wasting 9 weeks for nothing. Issue 4 In an attempt to seem more normal to the public eye, Jenny enrolls herself in the local school called Jake Wood Junior High. Unbeknownst to her, she ends up in the same classroom as Jaymie, her arch-nemisis. Jaymie sees this, and even though she tries to warn the entire class of Jenny's wrath, they all think she's paranoid. Later, during luch break, Jenny decides that this is the perfect time to gain some new human organs for testing. Jenny activates her spider legs and goes up into the air vents. While sitting with her friends, Jaymie leaves for a while to go spy on Jenny. She witnesses Jenny go into the girls' bathroom, and follows her in. Jaymie then watches in utter horror as Jenny kills an innocent her and steals her heart and liver. She retreats through the air vents again, and Jaymie goes to warn the other kids. This doesn't end well, with all of them beliving that she's crazy. Just then, Jaymie hears Jenny going through the vents and follows the sound, holding an axe along with her. Jenny then murders a group of kids, collecting many more organs. Finally, Jenny sees that Jaymie is basically the only kid left, and follows her to a dirty, eerie, dimly lit and stinky bathroom, where Jaymie thinks to hide for the time being. However, Jenny comes down from the air vent and just as she's attack to knife her, Jaymie - being the gymnastic girl she is - swiftly dodges and runs out. After a long, scary and somewhat confusing chase, Jaymie is cornered by Jenny. After this, Jaymie returns home bleeding with a deep cut in her back, a black eye, a knife slice across her cheek and her liver missing. Category:Outside Kyyle's World Category:Jaymie Evil